Jack the Ripper
|chapter= }} is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Green Mantis squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Jack is a tall, lean man with gold eyes and loose, medium-length black hair. On the left side of his face, he has a thin, red scar or birthmark running from his forehead down to his chin and passing over his left eye and the left side of his mouth. Personality Jack is always grinning and seems to enjoy fighting and cutting things. He has a habit of running his tongue along his magic blades. Biography After defeating a foreign invasion, Jack returns to the Royal City with Julius Nova Chrono and other captains of the Magic Knights. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble region's citizens. Several months later, he attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and afterwards requests Yuno and passes on Asta to join his squad. He successfully recruits Sekke Bronzazza. Jack, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei save Yami Sukehiro from the combined attack of Liar, Vetto, and Fana. He squares off against Vetto, but when Fana melts Nozel's Silver Spears, Jack teases him and suggests switching opponents, which Nozel refuses. Like the others Jack is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht. When Licht's mana is unleashed, Jack tries to attack Licht but the attack was absorbed. When the third eye seals Licht's mana and leaves, Jack thinks about how strong they are and says that they are worth slicing up. Sometime later, Jack is waiting in a room within the Magic Knight headquarters with the other captains except for William and Fuegoreon. While waiting Jack talks with Yami and Gueldre about the situation with the White Night Eye and about the stars that they all receive. When Lil Bowamoltie tries to defuse the situation with an impression of Fuegoreon, Jack gets angry and tells him to not get carried away just because Lil is the youngest captain in history. When William arrives and they are all called to the dungeon, Jack head their with the other captains. Once they reach the dungeon and finds out that Gueldre is the traitor among them, Jack says that he knew that Gueldre had his hands in some dirty stuff. When Gueldre runs, Jack activates his magic but is disappointed when Gueldre is captured before he could attack. Jack then watches along with everyone else when they look into Gueldre's mind and find everything that he had done. Jack then listens as Julius tells them to keep what they have found out a secret and then leaves along with some of the other captains. Battle Prowess Magic *'Slash Magic': Jack uses this form of magic to generate blades which are said to cut anything. Death Scythe.png|link=Death Scythe|Death Scythe Abilities *'Immense Strength': Despite his skinny frame, Jack is extremely strong said to be able to cut through anything, even mountains. *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Jack possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Licht, the leader of White Night Eye, states that he is very powerful, alongside fellow captains Nozel Silva and Charlotte Roselei. Equipment *'Grimoire': Jack possesses a grimoire that contains slash-based spells. It is very plain and simple in design, lacking any ornaments. Jack's Grimoire.png|Jack's grimoire Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana Events *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival Notable Quotes * Trivia *Jack the Ripper, after whom the character is named, was the popular name for an infamous but unidentified London serial killer. *He likes the pleasant feeling of cutting things up. *Jack ranked 23rd in the first Popularity Poll. References Navigation